dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Trunks
Trunks (called Chibi Trunks by many fans to distinguish him from Mirai Trunks) is a fictional character in the manga Dragon Ball, and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the human/Saiyan hybrid son of Bulma and Vegeta. In the English dub of the Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 video game, he is called Kid Trunks. Trunks' seiyū is Takeshi Kusao. In the American English dub, he is voiced by Laura Bailey as a child (in Dragon Ball Z) and by Eric Vale as an adult (in both Dragon Ball Z and GT). In the Canadian dub of DBZ, Cathy Weseluck provides the voice of kid Trunks; in the Canadian dub of GT, Matthew Erickson provides his voice. Biography SSJ2 Goten, close your thread now you American hating Nazi. Nobody gives a s**t! Dragon Ball Z Kid Trunks makes an appearance in the Androids Saga of Dragon Ball Z as the first child of Bulma and Vegeta. He has his mother's hair and eye color (purple and pupiled blue, respectively), although the latter are shaped more like his father's; as per his paternal heritage, his hair and eyes turn blonde and (pupil-less) green when he becomes a Super-Saiyan. His role becomes much larger by the Buu Saga, at which point Trunks is eight years old and fantastically strong for his age. As a child he was trained by Vegeta. He turns Super-Saiyan while training with Vegeta in the gravity room, an event that comes as a shock to Vegeta considering his young age (this is not, however, the first time he went Super-Saiyan; the circumstances surrounding his initial transformation are unknown). In the Fusion Saga (a subset of the Buu Saga), he and his best friend Goten fight Djinn Boo, both separately and by joining together into the temporarily-fused being Gotenks. Trunks can be a bit of a spoiled brat at times, but this is probably only due to the fact that he has spent a great deal of time around Vegeta, and has unconsciously adopted his father's cocky attitude. Trunks seems to have developed a habit of taunting and mooning his enemies. His unusual name comes from the running joke of his family members all being named after various undergarments. The English dub of Dragonball Z has his name as Trunks Briefs (Torankusu Burifu) while the Dragonball GT dub identifies him as Mr Briefs during Trunks appearances as President of Capsule Corp. Bulma does actually refer to him by this full name in the anime. It should be noted that neither Goten nor Trunks were shown to have tails. It is possible for them to have them since Gohan had a tail when he was born. When Akira Toriyama was asked about this in an interview he replied, "Tails must be a recessive trait." Fans tend to take this as another one of Toriyama's hiccups, because genetically that makes no sense, and realize that he simply forgot about them when he was making the characters. After the events of the Dragonball movie Wrath of the Dragon, Trunks begins to carry around the sword given to him by Tapion, saying it was always meant for him. However, this sword is not the same sword Future Trunks carries around and uses to cut Frieza in half. The one Future Trunks has is from his own tragic future timeline, and is in no way connected with the sword Tapion gives him, although it seems like it should be. This is due to the fact that Wrath of the Dragon is after the events of the Kid Buu Saga (as Goten and Trunks can fuse into Gotenks) and the future Trunks was not around during the Buu Saga as the Z-Fighters did not survive the battle with the Androids and therefore could not have led up to the events in Wrath of the Dragon. He achieves the stage of Super-Saiyan far earlier than Future Trunks. When taken along with Goten's massive natural power level, it is fanon that the father's power level at time of conception determines the child's power, since the alternate Vegeta who sired Future Trunks was weaker than the one who fathered this Trunks. Despite his greater potential, he never becomes nearly as powerful as Future Trunks due to his lack of training since he grew up in a more peaceful time. During the final episodes of Dragon Ball Z, Trunks, who is now eighteen, appears to be developing nearly physically identically to Future Trunks. Like Future Trunks, he begins to call Vegeta "father" instead of "dad" more often. Personality-wise, he's more cheerful (as the world is not devastated in this timeline). He continues to spend much time with Goten, who he remains best friends with. He has a sister named Bra who is approximately 13 to 15 years younger than he is. Dragon Ball GT By the time of Dragon Ball GT, he has grown up, grown slightly apart from Goten (though not too far) and become the president of the Capsule Corporation (often seen trying to escape from the drudgery of the office only to be dragged back by Vegeta), and helps Goku and Pan try to find the Black Star Dragonballs. In one saga, Bebi possesses him but seems to be driven out by Trunks' power, when in fact Bebi only wanted to place an egg in him, to be later activated on Earth. As a servant of Bebi, Trunks helps to power him up to defeat Goku on Earth. On the reconstituted Planet Plant, he, Goten, and Gohan try to save their new lord from Uub, who seems to overpower him. However, Bebi was just playing with Uub, and blasts his slaves into unconsciousness for their interference. Trunks is the first to be cured by the Sacred Water. Trunks appears to have inherited his mother's fascination with technology. He gets distracted by the gadgets on the hospital planet, allowing Bebi to sneak up on him. This turns out to have been a plan to lure the villain into a trap however, as Goku, Trunks, and Pan could sense Bebi's ki when he got excited about hunting them. In the Super 17 saga, Trunks joins up with Goten and Vegeta to fight Super 17 but is unable to defeat him. Later in the Shadow Dragon saga he is seen fighting Omega Shenron but cannot defeat him. Power Trunks achieves the level of Super Saiyan at a very young age though it appears that he never perfected the form. At the end of Dragonball Z, Trunks stops training and doesn't increase his strength any further. In Dragonball GT he still isn't shown training and instead has become the president of Capsule Corp. Like Gohan, he never reaches his full potential, but springs into action when needed. While fighting, it is shown that Trunks is still able to go Super Saiyan. Trunks was trained by Vegeta for a few months (not a few years as previously thought, otherwise he would have been used to the gravity when he was shown in the gravity chamber, which he wasn't) within the gravity chamber, while Goten was trained in secret by ChiChi and then by Gohan for only a few months. This leads to the speculation that Trunks may be stronger than is known, although Goku states when teaching the two the Fusion Dance that Trunks is only slightly more powerful than Goten due to being older. Abilities * Super saiyan 2 Trunks first demonstrated this ability in Dragonball GT when removing Baby from his body. * Super saiyan * Kamehameha :Trunks never displays the knowledge of how to use this attack in the original manga series, however he displays this skill in the movie Bio-Broly, and later in Dragon Ball GT. Trunks most likely learned the attack from watching Gohan or Goten using it. * Double Buster Its attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, only smaller. He performed an attack similar to this against Goten in the Tenkaichi Budokai. It is debatable whether this is the same attack. * Buster Cannon :Trunks uses this attack in Budokai 2 only, this is actually one of Future Trunks's attacks but in Budokai 2 kid Trunks can use it. * Big Tree Cannon :Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Its attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, though scaled down in power. Gotenks is also given this ability in the